Bleeding Is Believing
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: This is a Dawson's Creek LOST SCENE taking place right after "To Be Or Not To Be..." of S2. I hated when Andie and Pacey fought, so I nip that in the bud with this. Enjoy. :-)


Pacey Witter lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The rest of his family was in bed, thank God. The last thing he wanted to hear right now was his Father's ranting and ravings about how his wife's pot roast sucked.

The evening had been a total disaster. Actually, to be quite honest, the whole day had been a total disaster. Starting with Mr. Petersen. That man was such a jerk; he made Pacey so angry, so very, very angry.

For his class, they had to write a poem. And Jack McPhee's happened to involve a guy. Mr. Petersen made him read it aloud and Jack ended up crying, because the poem had obviously been emotional. Then the rumors started flying.

But that wasn't the worst part. Pacey had been so angry, that he spit in Mr. Petersen's face. It couldn't have been helped. The man deserved it. That's why Pacey was going to make sure he would pay for what he did.

The thing Pacey felt the worst about, though, was his girlfriend. Andie McPhee was Jack's sister and she didn't agree with what Pacey had done. So they had gotten in a huge fight earlier that evening on the docks and Pacey walked away.

Why do I always do that, Pacey wondered mentally. He didn't know why. Perhaps that was just the easiest way to escape his problems. He was going to work on that, especially if he wanted to keep Andie in his life.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and that was an understatement. She made him want to be a better person. She made him want to be the kind of man she deserved. And he hoped he could be that for her.

But after what had happened the past few days, he wasn't so sure. Maybe he was the loser slacker his family and most everyone else thought he was. Maybe Andie was just plain crazy for loving him.

Just then, he heard a light tapping on his window. He raised his eyebrows as he got up and crossed to the window. Standing outside was none other than the object of his thoughts and emotions, Andie.

"Did I wake you up?" He shook his head. "No, not at all." He climbed out the window carefully, thankful that he lived on the first floor. He looked at her and saw that she was holding a gift bag in her hand.

"What's up?" She sighed. "I felt really bad after you left the dock. I felt so guilty..." Pacey was about to shake his head, but Andie wanted to finish. And when she wanted to finish her thought, Pacey knew she would do just that.

"I had no idea that you felt culpable for what happened to Jack. If you had told me that to begin with, I wouldn't have been so hard on you..." Pacey gave her a look and all Andie could do was smile, knowing that wasn't the _entire_ truth.

"Look, Pacey, I know that you did what you did because you felt it was right. And believe me, I wish I could've done something like that to Petersen for what he did to my brother. And to you. I respect you for what you did. You stood up for what you believe in and I rarely ever do that."

Pacey smiled. She presented him with the bag. Pacey raised his eyebrows and then opened it. Inside was a small teddy bear, baby blue, with "I LOVE YOU" in the middle. And there was a card. Pacey began reading it.

It was a beautiful card, he had to say that. And the things she had written were so touching and so sweet. He put it back in the bag and then looked at her. "Thank you Andie. This means so much to me."

She nodded. "I'm sorry Pace." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She wrapped hers tightly around his neck and sighed. He kissed her on the forehead and then pulled back.

"I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "I'm sorry too." She smiled and said, "Good." They shared a smile. "I'm gonna go.", Andie said. "I'll see ya' tomorrow."

Pacey nodded as she leaned in for a small kiss. Then she smiled one last time before she walked away. He looked down at the gift bag and couldn't help but smile as she climbed back through his window.


End file.
